


You're My Aesthetic

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Ginny finally agrees to let Lune draw her.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	You're My Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for flufftober day 4. Prompt: doodling.
> 
> There's another song in this one because it screams Linny to me and I love it okay?
> 
> [Squid Melody by The Living Tombstone](https://youtu.be/Rmea5ET_n9g)   
> 

"Whatcha doing?" Ginny asked, kneeling next to her lover on the floor of their tattoo shop - which was Lune's favorite place to draw for some reason. 

"Just drawing." Lune hummed, tilting their head in thought. "I'm trying to come up with new tattoo ideas." 

"Can I see?" 

"Yeah. There's not much there though." 

Lune tilted their sketchbook so their girlfriend could see it, revealing astronomical designs. Constellations and planets filled the page, each with an artistic twist from their creator. 

"I like them. Especially this one." Ginny pointed to a doodle of Orion. Lune had drawn the man himself, but he was entwined with rainbow fire. "Will you tattoo that one on my shoulder?" 

"Yeah… if you let me sketch you." Lune raised their eyebrow. "I've been wanting to draw you for ages." 

Warmth spread across Ginny's cheeks. "But being drawn is so embarrassing."

"Please? I have the most aesthetic girlfriend in the world. I want to draw you," Lune said earnestly. 

"I… okay. Put on some music though?" Ginny requested. "It's hard to sit still for so long without anything to focus on." 

"I'll be quick." Lune smiled brightly and kissed Ginny. "Any requests?" 

They stood up and fixed their long hair into a bun before bustling over to their laptop. Ginny followed them. With a few keystrokes, upbeat music filled the tattoo shop. 

"This song reminds me of you," Ginny said, kissing Lune's cheek. 

"Go get comfortable," Lune murmured, their cheeks growing pink. 

Ginny did as she was told, glad she was wearing a cute outfit. Her short white dress pooled around her thighs as she sat down on the floor. Getting into a comfortable pose, she let the music fill her ears.

_ I can't believe what I'm feeling when I'm right near _

_ Your vibrant colors makes the sadness disappear _

_ Such is love, makes me happy we're both artists _

_ We changed the world together, more than we first started _

_ Let's paint the world with the colors of the rainbow _

_ Make vivid images to look outside our windows _

_ So take your brush, don't be afraid to show your talent _

_ Spread your designs and drown the earth with your palette _

Lune's pencil scratched across the paper. Ginny glanced at them. They were drawing so much faster than usually did. Blonde hair escaped their bun and fell around their face as Lune frowned in concentration. 

A smile crossed Ginny's face, even though she tried desperately to stay still. She couldn't help it. She had fallen in love with Lune the moment they had stepped into her flower shop. Lune had been referencing flowers for their tattoos and Ginny had been unable to look anywhere else. 

_ Your drawings look like heaven to me _

_ Such piece of art makes a lovely gift to see _

_ I hope one day we will share memories _

_ You paint the world and I'll play my melodies _

_ Your drawings look like heaven to me _

_ Such piece of art makes a lovely gift to see _

_ I hope one day we will share memories _

_ You paint the world and I'll play my melodies _

Maybe Ginny hadn't needed the music. Focusing on Lune was working just fine to keep her entertained. When this song had come up on her suggested music, she had immediately thought of Lune and how their art and tattoos brightened their very skin. 

_ Like every artist we have ups and downs _

_ Our closest friends can't always just bring us around _

_ So just remember and listen to what I said _

_ Create as much art as you can before you will drop dead _

_ Don't be afraid to try a different angle _

_ Sometimes ideas can come from looking at examples _

_ I'll be your guide, follow me on an adventure _

_ We'll conquer minds and amaze the world together _

_ Splash every color and spray in every shading _

_ Assault their senses with the art that you're persuading _

_ You won't believe that your job is almost over _

_ It's kind of sad that it could have been much longer _

Ginny had never had a tattoo before meeting Lune. She had never even considered getting one before. But Lune's art had been so breathtaking… now her skin was a canvas that she was proud to show off. 

_ Your drawings look like heaven to me _

_ Such piece of art makes a lovely gift to see _

_ I hope one day we will share memories _

_ You paint the world and I'll play my melodies _

_ Your drawings look like heaven to me _

_ Such piece of art makes a lovely gift to see _

_ I hope one day we will share memories _

_ You paint the world and I'll play my melodies _

The music faded into a new song that Ginny didn't know. She listened to it, closing her eyes. She lost track of time as songs played and blended into the sound of Lune sketching. When she finally came back to herself, Lune was crawling into her lap and night had fallen. 

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to be an artist as I was today." Lune's lips covered hers. 

Ginny slid her hands over Lune's holographic dress to their back, holding them close to her. "If this what I get for letting you sketch me, you can do it anytime." 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi ♡


End file.
